1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slide projectors provided with interchangeable, horizontally disposed circular slide magazines comprising radial compartments for slides mounted in frames. The slide magazine is intended for use together with a slide projector, which is provided with a permanent driver ring with gear rim for rotating the slide magazine and with an upper plate adapted to directly support upright slide frames transported to and from the slide holder of the projector through slide aperture arranged in the upper plate and provided with releasable lockers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slide magazines of the kind here concerned and intended for horizontal operating position are known previously in several different embodiments. Such circular slide magazines are provided with a magazine bottom to prevent the slide frames from falling down out of their radially arranged compartments and remain standing on the upper plate of the slide projector. In the magazine bottom a locked aperture is provided for the transport of the slide frames to and from the slide holder of the slide projector through an opening in the upper plate of the projector. Known circular slide magazines, besides, are provided with a stationary gear rim for rotating the slide magazine at slide change. It is further known to provide circular slide magazines with a detachable cover, so that the slide magazine also can serve as a dust-proof storage box for the slide frames.
The slide compartment located directly above said aperture in the magazine bottom cannot be used, unless a special arrangement is made. Such a magazine, therefore, holds one slide less than it theoretically could hold. The empty slide compartment, besides, causes a disturbing interruption when the slide projector is used for showing a continuous slide program. For eliminating these inconveniences, it is known to provide directly above the bottom plate a cover plate of circle segment shape, which is controlled by a spring and automatically closes the aperture in the bottom plate when the slide magazine is lifted off the slide projector. A further advantage of this design is the simplified manufacture of the plastic body of the slide magazine due to the mutually equal slide compartments.
The slide magazines, are provided with simple detachable covers and, where appropriate, with bottoms, are suitable storage boxes for slide frames. Usually, therefore, a plurality of slide magazines per slide projector are sold, thereby rendering it possible in a simple and comfortable manner to store completely edited slide programs. It is, therefore, of interest that the slide magazines are simple as to their design and use and that they are also inexpensive.
Circular horizontal slide magazines according to the present invention are intended for a film slide projector, on the upper plate of which a driver ring with gear rim to be coupled to the slide magazine and provided for rotating the slide magazine. The upper plate further is capable of directly supporting upright slide frames, which are transported to and from slide holders of the slide projector through a slide opening with releasable catch provided in the upper plate.